


the only love i ever found

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [28]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Road Trips, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: She smiled, turning to face him, watching the way his hands flexed on the wheel.Jyn and Cassian drive through the night.





	1. with your windows down and the wilderness inside

Cassian stared at the highway, headlights cutting through the darkness. Jyn fiddled with the radio.

“....your fingers in a fist. Did you hear those notes, all those static codes, in the radio abyss?” The Lumineers came through, warm and mellow. Jyn hummed along.

“The strangers in this town, they raise you up just to cut you down…” Cassian sang softly, exchanging a glance with Jyn. She smiled, turning to face him, watching the way his hands flexed on the wheel.

“Lost in me, lost in you, Angela, on my knees, I belong, I believe,” they sang together.

“Home at last…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rebelcaptain, road trip
> 
> Ok the song is ['angela' by the lumineers,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KICvxapJ6us) I challenge you to listen to it and NOT think of them, it's SUCH a jyn erso/rebelcaptain song, I COULDN'T RESIST USING IT
> 
> This is the original drabble, which is why it's part of the drabble collection; the story has now expanded.
> 
> Send me more prompts and find more fluff @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


	2. i'm never alone when i'm around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stop for gas and coffee.

“Jyn, hey,” Cassian said softly, nudging her awake.

“What?” She blinked awake, immediately taking stock. They were still on the highway. The clock glowed, just past 3 a.m.

“I need coffee,” Cassian said. “Or a break, maybe?”

“I could drive,” she said agreeably, “but yes, coffee. Take the next exit.”

She sat up, stretching as much as possible in the cramped car, trying to get the kinks from her neck. Cassian took the exit, coasting them gently into the parking lot of a 24-hour gas station. He turned off the engine, sighing heavily, letting go of the rigid vigilance he’d been clinging to. 

Jyn, getting out of the car and stumbling at the unfamiliar feeling of being upright, laughed at her own gracelessness. Cassian laughed at her, too, and she gave him a look of exasperation over the hood of the car. The sharp planes of his face caught the neon lights in the gas station windows, green and blue and yellow, like a scene in an indie movie. She caught her breath. 

Jyn stumbled inside, using the bathroom while Cassian ordered their coffees. Miles to go before I sleep, she thought at herself in the mirror, at the purple under her eyes, the papery skin of someone who hasn’t slept enough, her chapped lips. Miles to go. She rinsed her hands and wiped her wet fingers on her face, trying to wake up.

He was filling the tank when she came back out. He raised a hand to her; she nodded back. They didn’t need words, not in moments like this. She slid behind the wheel, adjusting the seat, the mirrors. She was plugging her phone into the radio as Cassian came around to settle in next to her, repeating her adjustments in reverse.

“Ready to go, captain?” She smiled at him as she started the engine.

“Of course,” he said comfortably, eyes already slipping shut. “Let’s go.”

As Jyn accelerated them back onto the highway, now practically deserted, she could believe that they were the only two people in the universe, a tiny spaceship flying through the void, cradled safe in the endless darkness. She turned up her music slightly as Cassian began to snore in the passenger seat.

“Outside, the night’s as young as us, tonight it’s just the two of us…” she hummed, sipping her coffee and letting the stars dazzle the sky above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a one-shot drabble that wouldn't quite let me go. Here's another 400 words of Jyn and Cassian on a late-night road trip. I have no idea if there'll ever be more.
> 
> Chapter title is from the song Jyn's listening to, [Weekend by the Neon Trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8E5EtDlE2gg). It is, to me, a quintessential song for driving through darkness, windows down, going nowhere fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more prompts and find more fluff @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
